The Right Gift - Valentine's Day Special!
by Pencilfreak17
Summary: Naruto has been looking for it the entire week - the perfect gift for his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga for Valentine's Day tomorrow. But he just couldn't find the right gift! And he's running out of time; will he manage to surprise his girlfriend with a gift she'll always remember? More importantly; in time? (Rated T for minimum cursing)


**Yeah, NaruHina fans, a much wanted Valentine's Day special. I tried to get this done as quickly as I could and I'm sorry to those that I couldn't get any other short stories out. I've tried to finish them all but I couldn't. Maybe I might get another one out tomorrow or even on monday - but by then the feeling of Valentine's Day would have evaporated. T^T So sorry for that. **

**Anyway, this is a short story about Naruto and Hinata spending their Valentine's Day together. It may be a bit cheesy and full of fluff and stuff, but hey, I'm sure it'll be worth reading. I hope you like it (especially since in this story I have Naruto's parents alive with them) and that your Valentine's Day was amazing. (Considering this was a day late.) Anyway, Happy (late) Valentine's Day and enjoy the story! ;3**

* * *

_**The Right Gift**_

Naruto stalked the aisles with a sharp eye, trying to look for something that would catch his eye and that would be the perfect gift… the right gift…

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, his eyes still locked on the rows stuffed to the edges of stuffed animals before looking at his text.

_KIBA: YO! Where art thou?_

_NARUTO: Dude, not right now. I'm busy looking 4 a gift…_

Naruto meant to shove the phone back in his pocket when Kiba instantly replied:

_KIBA: What?! U're still looking for Hinata's V-Day gift? O_O_

_NARUTO: …_

_KIBA: UZUMAKI!  
NARUTO: I know! I know! But I just can't seem 2 find the right gift!_

_KIBA: What do u mean?! U can just get her some flowers and chocolates and be done w/ it! She'll be happy! Y are u wasting ur time in stores and shops looking 4 a gift!? _

_NARUTO: That's the point! I don't WANT 2 give Hinata a typical V-Day gift! I HAVE 2 get her something she'll love!_

_KIBA: Eesh! See? This is y I don't get in a relationship; so much trouble ovr trifling sh*t._

_NARUTO: Ha-ha, very funny. But this is my girlfriend I'm talking about; and she's your friend, I wouldn't b talking sh*t like that 2 me._

_KIBA: Sorry man, just f*cking bored and ur still out there shopping. _

_NARUTO: Ur going 2 hav 2 hang in there man. This is something I rlly need 2 do._

_KIBA: Whatevr. If ur spending that much time hunting for the 'right gift' – then it better be some awesome sh*t for her, because I swear, I will kill u if u get her sh*t for V-Day after spending literally a week nosing through stores! 8U_

_NARUTO: Don't worry; I'll get her something I'm sure b worth the time I spent in stores 4. Hopefully._

_KIBA: Yeah u better start running then, cause I'm not being pretty hopeful right now. 8C_

_NARUTO: Don't worry man, I hav a few ideas up my sleeves…_

_KIBA: Better not be one of ur cheesy ideas._

_NARUTO: Okay, seriously now, stop txting me. I need to keep looking._

_KIBA: Okay, okay. Whatevr. I hope u find the right gift for her._

_NARUTO: Thxs. Srry I couldn't hang out w/ u today._

_KIBA: Nah, it's alright bro. I'm messing w/ Shino right now and at least that's some interesting sh*t. I must've tried four patience tests on the sucker! XD_

_NARUTO: Dude, don't abuse the guy. I'm surprised he hasn't cracked._

_KIBA: He did._

_NARUTO: What happened? _

_KIBA: He tried to break my arm off._

_NARUTO: O_O  
KIBA: – w – '' _

_NARUTO: Whatevr. I won't ask what u did to him. Bye._

_KIBA: Adios amigo!_

Naruto stuffed his phone away, sighing as he checked his watch. Crap. He had wasted ten whole minutes texting Kiba and he still had no idea what he'd do for Hinata. He wanted to give her something memorable. Something to show how much he appreciated her in his life and to show how much he loved her. After being turned down by Sakura years ago, he had been a wreck. But then Hinata… he sighed dreamily, remembering that day vividly as he could remember her lips on his cheek and her whisper, '_I'm here for you, and I love you Naruto.'_

He giggled to himself like the lovesick dope he was and the other people in the store next to him stared at him and scooted away like he was contagious disease. Embarrassed he hurried out of the aisle and wandered aimlessly in the store. He sighed, thinking for the billionth time how a sorry excuse of a boyfriend if he couldn't even get her a simple gift. This was so shameful of him. He sighed, stopped to critically examine the proud display of flowers and chocolates before shaking his head and walking back down the opposite way. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and he had no idea what he'd give her despite spending the entire week preparing. Oh God, he can imagine the slightly disappointed smile on her face, her sad voice as she'd say, '_Oh… that's alright Naruto. I understand.' _No, no, no, no, NO! He will NOT stand for it! He won't let that happen! He had to make this perfect for her… absolutely perfect- he stopped to a halt as he noticed HER. He turned his head and stared at the girl flipping through books in the literature section of the store. Hinata ran her hand down the spine of books with eyes full of curiosity and interest. She'd stop to take a book out, flip through it and skim the first chapter. It was adorable; her hair would fall over her eyes so she had to tuck them behind her ear while looking down on the book. Sometimes she'd smile, other times she'd frown. She ended up taking on two books out of the dozen she pulled out and she moved to the other aisle of books. He wanted to greet her, but decided it'd be best to just… now he wouldn't say stalk, after all she is his girlfriend, but he was just going to follow her… see if anything inspires him. Naruto crept around the aisle and peeked through the books on his side to make sure she wasn't standing where he planned to follow behind her. She was at the far right side, engrossed in another book and he slowly entered the aisle with her. She stopped, looked up and then she looked to where Naruto stood. He quickly grabbed a random book off the shelf and held it over his face, his heart in his throat as he tried to hide himself from her. She squinted at him and frowned. She cocked her head at him, trying to look over the book at his face and he felt his heart flip at the adorable look of confusion on her face – God, she was killing him. She shrugged, turned back to her book and re-read the page she was disturbed from. He sighed in relief, put the book back and zipped up his jacket, and pulled the hood over his noticeable blond hair and made sure the lip of his hood covered his eyes. Naruto stood to stand behind Hinata, acting as if he was looking for a book that was behind her and he casually shot a glance at the book's title that she held in her hands. _The Lust in Me. _Huh. Must be a romance novel. So she was a romanticist... probably in secret since she never really shown any signs of romantic interest to him despite being in that type of relationship with him. It was always him giving the kisses and hugs really. Guess she was shy about expressing her love too. Hinata stopped turning the pages of the book and lifted her head. He realized he had been looking over her shoulder for far too long to read the first few lines and had caused her to notice that. _Sh*t! _Hinata closed the book and looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes catching his as she broke into an embarrassed fluster, "N-Naruto?!"

"Heh-heh… h-hi…"  
_Sh*t, I got busted!_

"What are you doing here!?"

Hinata turned with the book behind her back, sneakily shoved back into the shelf, a glint in her eye that held a spark of hope that he hadn't seen her read anything. He scratched the back of his head, nervous for getting caught and unsure of how to explain this.

"I uh, well tomorrow is a very big day and I uh… I was looking around for stuff."

Hinata raised her eyebrows at him; he loved it when she did that. In fact, it was surprising at how spectacularly confident she had grown to be after spending a year with him. She was a bit more confident with herself and was now quite social. It was a pleasant change.

"Looking for stuff you say?"  
"Y-Yeah…"  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"Oh just… stuff."  
"Mmhmm…"

"Sorry if I bothered you, I saw you here and I just sort of… came over."  
"Why didn't you say hi before? You didn't have to trail behind me."  
"I know, but I… didn't want to bother you so-"  
"Oh Naruto, "she reached out and entwined her fingers in his and gave him a charming smile, "You're never a bother in my life."  
His heart skipped a beat and he smiled back at her.

"Aww… aren't you sweet?"

She kept the smile on her face.

"Aren't I?"  
"Anyway, what were you reading?"  
"Oh just some… books."  
"What kind of books?"  
"Just… books."  
She scratched her cheek, smiling sheepishly as she replied, "Funny how now I'm saying the things you were saying and you asking the questions I was just asking…"  
He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Funny how a relationship can make you say things like that."  
"I guess so."  
"Are you busy tonight?"  
"Not really. Sakura and Ino had other plans and Tenten was on a date with Neji. Shino and Kiba are fooling around somewhere so I have the entire night to myself."  
She gave Naruto a smile.

"That is unless you want to tag along."  
He squeezed her hand, grinning back as he replied, "Hell yeah, what are you planning to do?"  
"Nothing much. Maybe just buy a few books, stay at my place…"  
"How about you come over to my place?"  
She blushed, and seeing her blush, it made him blush in return.

"I uh, you know, not to necessarily DO anything there but uh, you can come over and we can just have good time together. I hope your parents don't get the wrong idea or anything-"  
"That's fine Naruto; I'd love to come over. What about your mom and dad though?"  
Naruto sighed in relief, and then he smiled and shrugged.

"Ah, don't worry about my parents. My dad is off on a business trip and my mom will probably leave us alone. She's a romanticist. Besides, if you come over, she can finally meet you."  
She nervously bit her thumb.

"Do you think she'll like me? After all, mothers are judgmental…"  
"Don't worry! I'm sure she'll love you! Come on!"

Naruto started pulling her out of the aisle as she gasped, "Wait, aren't you here to buy something too?"

Naruto froze. He remembered the secret shopping he'd been planning to do and sighed as he smacked his forehead.

"Aw sh*t…!"

"I can help you look for whatever you're looking for if that's what you want. Then after you get what you needed we can go-"  
"No."  
"No?"  
She gave him a confused frown.

"But didn't you just say you-"  
"I know I did, but you know what, forget it. I can look for it later tonight."  
"Later tonight? But Naruto; it's almost ten pm. After that, the stores and shops will be closed. You sure you don't need to shop for whatever you needed?"  
He gave her a sad look, imagining how he failed to get her a gift for Valentine's Day and shook his head, sighing.

"Its fine… this store doesn't have anything good anyway, the thing I'm looking for."  
"What were you looking for anyway?"  
He shrugged, and then started pulled her along as he led her to the cashier to get her books paid for.

"Oh… like I said, stuff."

* * *

Kushina was busy cooking dinner tonight. She knew perfectly well that tomorrow was Valentine's Day and she knew how much her son was off hunting for a perfect gift for his girlfriend. To be honest, she was worried. She didn't know this 'Hinata' and as much as her son expressed her politeness and gentle heart, she would only believe him once she saw her herself. Kushina stood there in the kitchen cracking eggs while talking to herself.

"Hmm… this Hinata girl, if I'm correct, she's the Hyuuga's daughter. Naturally she should be raised to be polite and kind; but she can be any number of things. A rich brat. Maybe a stuck up b*tch. Or maybe- gasp – a demanding rude girl! Maybe she's NOT what Naruto thinks she is. Maybe she's double faced. Maybe-"

The door to their apartment swung open, she jolted and looked over her shoulder at the door, immediately guessing it was Naruto.

"Hello son-"  
"Son? I'm afraid I'm not your son."

"Minato!"

Kushina blinked in pleasant surprise and smiled. She wiped her hands hurriedly on her apron and rushed over to plant a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"You're home early! I thought you said you had a three day business trip?"

"I did. But man, there's a sand storm in Suna right now and it's not safe for travel. We rescheduled for a later date. Besides, I want to be here with you for Valentine's Day tomorrow."  
He smiled and kissed her back.

"I have a present for you then."  
"Aww…! That's sweet of you dear, because I have one just for you too!"

"Do you now?"  
"Mmhmm!"

He smiled and swung her around, making her giggle as he leaned forward to kiss her- then the door behind them slammed open and Minato and Kushina pulled apart coughing and hiding the blushes on their faces. Naruto eyed his parents before sighing.

"Great, dad, were you doing it again?"  
"Doing what son?"  
"Mooning over mom? Seriously, how many times have you guys done that this week!?"  
"Now son, I was just saying hello to your mother."  
Naruto crossed his arms, a frown on his face as he asked, "Say, didn't you leave for a meeting-?"  
"Yeah, there's a sand storm in Suna; it's rescheduled for next time- oh! Well, well, who's this?"  
Minato peeked over Naruto's shoulder at a shy Hyuuga who shied away from his view. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled sheepishly, "Ah, that'd be Hinata. My girlfriend I told you guys so much about-"  
Kushina perked at the mention of her name and narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Her? Where is she? It's rude to not introduce yourself ya know!"

"Hey now mom, she's shy-"  
"I could care less! Where is she?!"  
Naruto sighed, shook his head and turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, like I warned you, she's a bit outgoing, you might wanna say hello…"  
Hinata shot Naruto a fearful look before turning to face his parents with a respective bow.

"G-Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. It's a p-pleasure to meet you… my n-name is Hinata H-Hyuuga."  
Minato smiled, instantly liking the courtesy bow and the proper introduction as he winked at Naruto.

"My, my, what a charming young lady you are!"  
Kushina was harsher. She narrowed her eyes at Hinata and stroked her chin in deep calculating thoughts.

'_Hmm. Good, she's respectful and knows her proper manners. Yes… but he have yet to see if she'd be fit for my son.'_

"Yes… good evening Hinata."

Hinata rose from her bow and kept her face low, extremely shy as she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Naruto held her hand and smiled at his parents.

"See? Isn't she amazing?"  
Kushina held up a hand.

"Now Naruto, I can hardly make a judgment out of this. I haven't yet seen what she's like just by her greeting-"  
"Now honey, are you really going to do this again-"  
"Yes I am! Remember the last time I met Sakura? Naruto's LAST crush? My God, I'm so glad she had her mind someplace else!"

Naruto's smile faded into a frown.

"Mom, that was years ago. And you seriously can't be comparing Hinata to Sakura-"  
"I'm sorry Naruto, but based off your taste in Sakura, I can't help but assume that you have a terrible taste in girls-"  
"Mom! Hinata is nothing like Sakura – at all!"

Minato smiled nervously at his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come now Kushina, let's get the two of them inside, you're letting all the cold air in and the pot in the kitchen in boiling over…"  
"Oh crap!"

Kushina barreled back into the kitchen fussing over the boiling pot as Minato hurriedly ushered Naruto and Hinata inside, closing the door he whispered to the shy Hyuuga, "You need to forgive my wife; she's very picky about girls that would best suit her son. But I bet she's going to love you, just bear a little while her judgmental ways for now though; she'll come around."  
Hinata bowed her head, flustering as she replied, "O-Oh, I s-see…"  
"And there's no need to be shy here."  
He smiled at her flustered bowing of the head and added, "We don't bite."  
Naruto snorted at his father's comment.

"Yeah, you don't; but mom does."  
"Don't scare your girlfriend Naruto!"

"I already told her about mom; she knows mom will bite her, that's why she's a bit shy right now."  
Minato gave a sympathetic look at the girl and patted her on the back.

"Now now, it's alright. My wife is a bit on the wild side-"  
"HEY! HYUUGA! GET IN HERE!"  
Kushina stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hip with a ladle in her hand. She frowned as Hinata gave Naruto and Minato a desperate silent plea for help. Then she shuffled into the kitchen and Kushina held out an apron.

"Now then, you know how to cook yes?"  
"…yes ma'am."  
"Then you're helping me cook dinner tonight; you don't mind yes?"  
Kushina raised her eyebrows, a silent challenge for her deny her and Hinata humbly took the apron.

"I-I'll do my best."  
"Hmm, alright. I like your spirit; now start peeling those carrots."

Minato shot Naruto a smile as Naruto watched his girlfriend with a worried look. But his worries melted away as he watched Hinata flip the knife in her hand as she quickly skinned the carrots and sliced them neatly. He even smiled and laughed, "Dang… who knew she could cook?"  
Minato patted his son on the back, smiling as he replied, "You better be grateful that she can. Trust me; it's a very important quality in a woman. If a girl can't cook, and if you marry her, you'd be facing a life of the man cooking or dialing for pizza."  
Naruto nodded, then paused and flustered.

"W-wait, did you say marry!?"  
Minato shrugged.

"Hey, from what I've heard from you, you really like her. And you've been dating her for almost a year; if this keeps up, you might even want to marry her. Just saying this for future reference son."  
"D-Dad!"

Minato grinned, ruffled his son's hair and laughed," Aw, just teasing you son! Just teasing!"

Naruto sighed, a blush still on his face as he rubbed his head.

"Gosh darn it dad! Don't scare me like that…"  
"But she really wouldn't be that bad of a daughter-in-law…"  
"DAD!"  
"Okay, okay, I'll stop thinking ahead… for now."  
He laughed and walked off into the living room to watch some television. Naruto sighed and stole another glance at his girlfriend cooking with his mother. Kushina was moving fast, her red hair pinned up her head and her hands moving swiftly from years of practice. Hinata however… she was graceful and swift. She had tied up her hair and donned the apron, her face was still flushed with embarrassment, but nonetheless, she fell engrossed into her work, helping Kushina cut the onions and stir the pot. It was a pretty sight; almost as if Hinata was Kushina's daughter-in-law. Kushina was actually pleasantly surprised. She was amazed at how fast the girl was, never flustering or stumbling in her work, moving with fluid speed that was formidable enough to match her own. The girl seemed quiet and shy, but she was different when cooking. She was fast, graceful, and on time. Kushina even cracked a smile as she watched the Hyuuga dice the onions.

'_Heh, I would've expected nothing less from a fine Hyuuga.'_

* * *

Naruto wasted time waiting for Hinata to finish cooking. He spent his time surfing the internet, texting his friends, rolling around on his bed dead bored, and he even went to watch the educational channel on the TV with his dad. And that took some serious boredom to drive him there. His dad sat against the couch with his feet laid out on the footrest, a smile on his face as he watched Naruto sit down next to him.

"I thought you hated documentaries?"  
"I do, but I'm really bored right now…"  
"Ah, that must be some serious boredom to make you sit here and watch with me."  
"No kidding dad…"

His dad chuckled before asking in a low whisper, "So, I heard from your mother that you spent the entire week shopping. What's up?"  
"Well…"  
Naruto shot a look over at the kitchen and hissed in a low whisper, "Can you keep a secret from Hinata?"  
His father raised his eyebrows at him.

"Depends on what the secret is."  
"It's about Valentine's Day tomorrow."  
"Ah, is that so? Okay then, I will, now shoot."  
Naruto sat up and faced his father, instantly jumping into the conversation, "Alright, so I was spending the entire week trying to plan for something for her on Valentine's Day. I thought that maybe I could just have a nice date with her, give her a gift and have a great time and all. But the more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that giving her a simple bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates isn't going to cut it. I want to give her something more memorable; I want to prove to her how much I care for her and all, but I just… "  
Naruto sighed, ran a hand through his hair as he exclaimed in frustration, "…after spending a week hunting for the right gift, I found nothing!"

Minato smiled, remembering his own moments likewise Naruto's situation and patted his son sympathetically on the shoulder, "There, there now son. Everything will work out tomorrow, I'm sure of it. If you love her that much, you'll find a good gift for her."  
Naruto sighed, shaking his head in despair as he pointed out, "But dad; tomorrow IS Valentine's Day and I have nothing in my hands to give to her! What do I do…?"

"If you love her that much, your heart will tell you what the perfect gift is."  
He winked at him, smiling as he added, "Just don't over think about it."  
Naruto gave his father a confused look when Kushina shouted from inside the kitchen, "BOYS! Dinner!"

Minato jumped up to his feet, smiling as he walked into the dining room.

"Alright~! That smells delicious!"

Naruto followed his father numbly as he felt the worry gnaw inside his stomach. He sat down next to his father and was surprised at the meal before them; it was like eating at a buffet.

"Wow… you guys really outdone yourselves."

Naruto glanced up at his mother and girlfriend who sat across from him. Kushina laughed as Hinata blushed, her fingers fiddling with the spoon in hand.  
"Well of course we did! Of course Hinata did a BRILLIANT work of dealing with the soup,"  
Kushina turned to Hinata and heartily patted her on the back, "Good work today! And the soup is absolutely spectacular!"  
Hinata smiled, relieved that Kushina approved of her and bowed her head respectfully, "T-Thank you…"

Naruto smiled at his mother who winked back with an approving smile. The four ate in silence as Naruto began to realize the depth of the awkward setting with Hinata here; normally his father or mother would talk about their day or what they heard on the news or from their friends, but now they simply looked at Hinata every now and then as they took sips from their soup. Talk about awkward. Naruto remembered the books she bought (well, HE bought since he insisted he'd pay for it) and pulled them out from the grocery bag.

"Oh Hinata, here are the books you bought."  
Hinata smiled, took the books and handed him the receipt that was stuck on the books.  
"Thank you, but you were the one who paid for them so I want to thank you for that."  
"No problem Hinata."  
Minato smiled at Hinata and the books in her hands and exclaimed in surprise, "Wow, you're an avid reader?"  
"O-oh, y-yes…"

He held out his hand.  
"Let me see one of them."  
Hinata looked at him in surprise and blushed, "T-They're um, r-romance novels…"  
"Nonetheless, I want to see one. Even men like me can appreciate a good romantic novel."

He shrugged with a smile, "Sometimes. My wife is the one usually making me read them though."  
Kushina rolled her eyes, smiling as she snapped, "Hey! I ask you to read them, I don't make you choke 'em down!"

He smiled at Hinata, "See what I mean?"  
"HEY!"  
Hinata handed one over and he flipped through it, recognizing the author he laughed.

"Oh wow, I'm surprised that you'd read one of Jiraiya's books. Though I am thoroughly shocked that Jiraiya has managed to even write a watered down romance novel – usually he writes about adventure or one of his explicit novels that my student was fond of."

Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"Ugh, Kakashi was ALWAYS reading that pervert's books. Seriously, I'm surprised Kakashi hadn't broken out with nosebleeds reading them."  
Minato laughed, looking at Kushina with a knowing look as he murmured, "So glad I never read those…"

Kushina hissed back, "Trust me, not reading them keeps your mind pure."  
Minato handed back the book to Hinata and smiled asking, "So, you like reading?"  
"Yes I do."

Kushina smiled at the two as they engaged in a respectful conversation about books, Naruto sighed in relief knowing that they were getting along. Kushina beckoned to her son who helped her gather the dishes and put them away in the kitchen sink.

Kushina whispered to her son while Minato laughed at something Hinata mentioned, "Well Naruto, I must say, you had me going there for a while that Hinata would be some rich, stuck up Hyuuga brat, but now I see she's just like you've said – polite, kind, respectful, mannerly – she's a charming young lady."

Naruto smirked at his mother, "See? You need to trust your son more often."  
"Yeah, good luck with that Naruto. I'm still not letting you drive the family car."  
"Aw come on!"  
"That's besides my point right now; what do you have in mind for her tomorrow? I really hope you didn't go nosing through shops and stores all week for nothing…"

She raised her eyebrows at him when he fell unresponsive.  
"…right?"  
When he continued to keep silent, head down and eyes down casted to the ground, she sighed shaking her head, "Oh God… Naruto!"

"Mom, I tried! There's nothing good out there-!"  
"Naruto, there's always something good out there! Heck, you can get her a box of chocolate and she'd love you to death! Giving a gift is about the purpose and love behind it; not necessarily what you're giving them physically. It's the effort that matters son!"  
She smacked him upside the head.

"USE YOUR HEAD!"

Naruto whimpered as he rubbed his head whining, "Mom~!"

"What?! Don't give me that look! It's your own fault for not preparing something for her! And she's such a charming young lady; and you have nothing to give to her tomorrow!? Shame on you!"

The guilt in his heart expanded. Of course he felt terrible. She had done so much for him but he had done little to nothing for her in return. Take today for example. Hinata had willingly came over when she could've gone to her own house, cooked when she didn't have to, and was willing to face his parents for the first time. D*mn, the things she did for him… and what would he give her tomorrow? Absolutely… nothing. Which was terrible. Absolutely terrible… he was terrified to see the look on her face tomorrow. So terrified that he almost wanted to just lock himself in his room and cry…

Kushina noticed the look on her son's face and sighed; shaking her head she grabbed her son's hand and led him into her room for a moment.

"Mom what are you-"  
"Shh! Do you want your girlfriend to notice? Keep quiet and follow me!"

While Minato conversed with Hinata lively, Kushina sneaked her son out of the kitchen and into the master bedroom. She shut the door and told her son to wait in the bedroom while she went inside her closet to search for something. It took a while, but she finally came back outside with a triumphant smile on her face. She held a small red box in hand as she waved it in the air with a smirk.

"Found the little sucker."

"What… is it mom?"  
His mother smiled and opened it for him to see. Inside was a charming necklace – simple but elegant. In all the days Naruto spent his time nosing through jewelry displays, this was by far the nicest he'd seen.

"Wow mom, that's pretty d*mn amazing."

"Isn't it? It was a wedding gift from your father, but as you can tell-"  
She made a frown.

"-I don't wear necklaces often."

Naruto continued to stare at the necklace lying in the box.

"Uh-huh, no kidding…"

"Since I'm not using it anyway, and that it'd be such a waste to have it waste away in the bottom of my closet, I'm willing to offer you this to give to Hinata tomorrow."  
He looked at his mother in surprise, "But mom, this was YOUR wedding gift! You sure you'd give it away for my… girlfriend?"  
"Of course."  
"Mom… "  
Naruto narrowed his eyes at his mother suspiciously.

"If you're thinking we'd get married in the future…"  
"Son, I could care less if you get married to her or not. Though she'd make a wonderful daughter-in-law and most certainly would have my blessings to be your wife, I unfortunately don't know anything about the future and if this relationship you have with her holds true forever."  
She smiled at her son and pressed the box in his hands, "But all I can say is that she has a beautiful heart and I would have no other young lady more fitting for you than her. Even if you don't end up marrying her, though I'm certain that you will marry her some day, she has a gentle spirit. I love how you want to show her your affections through something more memorable and meaningful than a box of chocolates and an 'I love you' card. I'm sure this meets the expectations you were looking for?"  
Naruto clasped his fingers around the box she pushed in his hands, he smiled at his mother with overflowing joy as he hugged her, "Thanks mom! This is perfect; I'm positive she'll love it! You're the best, mom!"

She smiled and hugged her son back.  
"Of course I am. I only want the best for my only son, naturally."

He smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"You're fantastic mom! Best mom ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
She laughed and ruffled his hair with a grin.

"Whatever son, don't kill the mood by thanking me too much. Now hide that gift somewhere good and plan the rest for her special day tomorrow. You better make it a memorable show for her."  
Naruto smiled, fresh knew ideas coming piece by piece in his mind as he held the box in his hands tightly.

"I swear; it'll be the best she's ever seen."  
Kushina kissed her son on the forehead with a smile, "I'm sure it will be."

* * *

Tomorrow came quickly and Naruto was EXTREMELY busy. Of course the stores were thankfully open for last minute sales for Valentine's Day and he bought everything he needed for the evening he planned to have with Hinata. He was even able to go to Hinata's house to ask her father's permission to set up their evening there while asking for it to be held a secret from her. Hiashi raised his eyebrows at him, his gaze calculative as he judged his daughter's boyfriend.  
"Hmm… what are you planning to do with her this evening?"  
"I want to give her something special. I didn't want to just give her a box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers today – chocolates get eaten and flowers die – they don't last. They aren't as memorable. So I wanted to prepare an evening for her that she'll love; I promise you sir, I have no intentions of doing anything else and plus, with her here at her own home, you can't possibly expect us doing anything otherwise…"  
He knew the look in Hiashi's eyes. And most certainly, Naruto wasn't planning to do anything to Hinata…

Hiashi sighed in relief; he smiled and shook Naruto's hand in agreement.

"Very well. You have my servants to help you. Also, you have my blessings Uzumaki; you're a wonderful young man for my daughter, she needs some of your strong side – she's a too shy and too kind for her own good sometimes."

He smiled and shook back warmly, "Thank you sir! Thank you!"  
He spent the rest of his morning at her house setting up for the evening, thankfully with the help of the servants; he was able to work faster. Suddenly a voice rang from outside, "I'm home~!"  
The servants looked to Naruto as they warned, "It's the mistress!"

Naruto cursed and peeked outside. Hinata was taking off her shoes and starting to enter the house, Neji stood beside her as he followed suit. He turned to one of the servants and hissed, "Hey, get to Neji, ask him to take her somewhere else for right now! Anything! Just make sure you get her out of here before she sees everything!"

The servant nodded and took the other servants with her as they hurried to intercept them. Naruto busied himself to hide as he listened to the exchange between the servants and the two Hyuugas.

"My, my, mistress! It's a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

Neji eyed the servants as he narrowed his gaze at the bright smiles.

"Alright… what have you girls planned this time?"  
"Nothing at all young master! We're just saying hello to our beautiful mistress – oh my! Look at the sun and the sky outside! Such BEAUTIFUL weather!"

Neji gave the girls an incredulous look.

"What sun? It's cloudy and foggy today – what are you girls talking about-"  
"YOUNG MASTER!"  
The servant girl forced a smile as she exclaimed a suggestion, "Why don't you take young mistress here on a trip to the library? I hear they received a new shipment of books there, perhaps the book mistress was looking for last week came out!"

Neji crossed his arms sharing a glance with his cousin as he retorted, "Why should she? She got the books she was looking for at the store yesterday-"  
"Please? Mistress has been studying so hard at her school today, she deserves a little something from you young master! Today is Valentine's Day; show your cousin how much you love her! Give her some family love and take her out for lunch today!"  
The servants urged him to as they started to herd them back outside, the flustering Hyuugas trying to stop the servants from cooing and demanding that they go away. Naruto smiled as he listened to them drive them away.

"What the hell are you girls-"  
"Go, go and have a good lunch together! Visit the library, take a walk in the park; spend some time together!"

Neji glared at the servants as he exclaimed, "For the love of God, she JUST ate and-"  
His phone rang and he sighed, he held up a hand against the servants and muttered, "Hold on a moment."  
He opened the text message that read:

_UZUMAKI: Plz Neji? Work with me here; I sent those servants to bother with u guys! U NEED 2 keep Hinata out of the house, I'm trying 2 plan 4 a romantic evening 4 her and I can't do that if she comes in and sees it half completed! Plz Neji, take Hinata somewhere and prevent her from getting inside!_

_NEJI: Uzumaki? What r u planning on doing!?  
UZUMAKI: Something awesome 4 her. Now plz, take her someplace else for toady; if I must, I'll give u an IOU!_

_NEJI: … you're so annoying Uzumaki, fine then, I'll hlp.  
UZUMAKI: Thx u so much Neji! You're da best man! :D_

Neji shoved his phone away and exclaimed, "Hey, you know what Hinata? Let's go have lunch with your buddies Shino and Kiba; obviously those two have nothing to do since today is Valentine's Day."  
Hinata gave Neji a confused expression.  
"What are you saying Neji? I already ate-"

"Then we can buy THEM lunch. Come on Hinata, let's go!"  
He grabbed his cousin by the hand and dragged her back out of their house. She stumbled after him confused by his sudden urge to buy her friends some lunch as the servants smiled at the young master. They hurried back to Naruto and held out thumbs up.

"Success?"  
"Success, courtesy of Neji Hyuuga, sir."

"Wow that sucker…"  
He clasped his hands together as he rubbed his hands against each other as he sighed, "Alright, let's get back to work, I want to get it all prepared by this evening at six! Alright!? Good!"  
Then Naruto had the servants back to work as he hoped that Neji would do his job and keep Hinata away for as long as he could manage…

* * *

"Wow Neji, you're being so kind today; has the holiday gotten into your blood or something?"  
Kiba raised his eyebrows at him as Shino silently kept his eyes on Neji suspiciously.

"I just felt like it, can't you appreciate that Inuzuka?"

"Oh I do alright; I'm just… surprised that's all."  
Hinata smiled, "I was surprised too. He dragged me out of my house; it was almost as if he didn't want me to go inside."  
Neji laughed nervously, noticing at how dangerously close her guess was.  
"Ha-ha, no, I just wanted you to spend some time with your friends Kiba and Shino. Unlike you, they don't have any plans for today."

Kiba pointed his fork at Hinata as he asked between chews,"Anyway, what are you going to do with Naruto today?"  
"I don't know. He just told me to he'd tell me when the time came."  
Kiba narrowed his eyes, darkly muttering to himself as he growled unheard, "He better plan some great sh*t-"  
"Pardon?"  
"Ah nothing Hinata, just talking to myself."  
Shino kept silent as he exchanged glances with Kiba. Hopefully whatever it was, Hinata got a Valentine's Day gift that she well deserved.

After spending long hours talking with her friends, she finally received Neji's permission to go back home. When she asked if Neji wanted to come home with her, he simply shook his head and smiled sheepishly, "I have plans of my own with Tenten, enjoy yours with Uzumaki!"

Hinata trudged home alone in the dark evening sky, remembering homemade chocolates in the wrapped box and a handmade Valentine's Day card with a little poem she composed inside it. It was simple and sweet, and she knew he'd like it. He was a simple guy after all. Then her phone ringed with a new text message and she read the message to herself:

_NARUTO: Alright Hinata, I'm ready 4 u! So come home already – ur house! I hav it all prepared!_

_HINATA: Okay, I'm on my way. Will I like the gift?  
NARUTO: I swear, if you don't I'll shoot myself.  
HINATA: Then it must be something really nice… right?  
NARUTO: You have no idea. Anyway, just get ovr here; I'll be waiting, alright? Love u!  
HINATA: Love u too!_

She caught a bus and sat patiently as the bus drove her homewards. She could hardly wait to see what he had in store for her; from what she heard from Sakura and Ino, Naruto had bothered to spend an entire week nosing through stores and hunting aisles for the right gift. It melted her heart knowing he'd gone that far. It was sweet; if only Hinata had something to match up to that extent of affection. Hopefully her gift to him would be good enough.

She quickly got off the bus and hurried to her front gate. She entered the pass code and slipped inside. She was instantly surprised at the heart-shaped lanterns hanging from the tree in the middle of their courtyard. The Koi fish pond surrounding the tree had lotus flowers floating around with candles placed inside their petals; sending a dim glows of rose pink and violet among the ripples of water as the fish darted around dazzled by the light. Naturally drawn to the pond and the display of candles and lanterns, she smiled when she saw a scrawled sign hung on the tree's branches in big bright letters, "_Here are a few things that I love about you: #1 – you light up my world like no other candle, lantern, or fireworks; not even the stars and moon above can match your dazzling light. Each and every day, you make my day – it makes me love you more every single day." _

Hinata smiled, she loved how the evening breeze made the lanterns seem to float in the trees and the lotus candles swirled around one another in the water in their brilliant colorful hues. It was a gorgeous display; and a pleasant surprise. She looked around for anything else he set up and noticed the rows of candles on the ground leading up to the door that stood ajar to the far right. She smiled and followed the lighted pathway and slipped off her shoes before entering. She looked around in the dimly lit hall and she continued to follow the path of candles as she made her way to an intersection of the hall. There was another sign hanging on the wall as the candles left the halls to the left dark and the halls to the right brightly lit, the sign read: _# 2 – If there's anything that I learned from you, is that you're always right. There hasn't ever been a time where you done anything wrong or caused me to distrust you; you were honest and sincere with me, your actions always faithful, and for that, you have my trust. And since girls are usually always right about everything – why don't you head on down this way?"_

Hinata's smile grew wider as she noticed a wrapped box of chocolates sitting next to the vase on the hallway drawer, a smaller note attached.

_PS – Have a box of sweets with you since you're so sweet enough to go through this right now. Hopefully it's amused you so far or to your liking at the least. I really hope this won't get annoying for you. –Naruto_

"Oh Naruto… how much time did you spend setting this up?"  
She shook her head, pleasantly surprised as she made her way down the hall again. She was stopped by the bright glow of a dozen candles and flashing lights that lined a mirror in the hallway. She stood in front of the mirror and read the message that was written in lipstick on the mirror on the bottom: _#3 – Take a look in the mirror. What do you see? You should see a beautiful, amazing, and wonderfully spectacular girl named Hinata Hyuuga. This is the girl I love; this is who you are and I love you just the way you are._

She smiled at herself in the mirror, thinking at how cheesy it was that he wrote the message in lipstick; a typical girlish touch to it… she laughed out loud to herself, feeling the overwhelming joy and slight confusion as she continued to follow the candles down the halls. I was an odd way of expressing his love, but this was nice. It was fun too.

The candles led her to the room where she realized were where her trophies were stored; they were childhood achievements from various things – art contests, skating, piano concerts, and many more. Of course she hardly did any of them nowadays, but her father liked to keep them here for guests to gawk at. Candles lit the glass displays of her trophies and a sign hung from above as she read: _#4 – Take a look around. Can you see the trophies around you!? They fill up this entire wall – and you said you had no achievements! To the girl who thinks she's talentless; let me prove you wrong with your own work right here, right now. You're talented and amazing this way. You love many things and I think it's safe to say that you love me too._

There was a rose attached by a ribbon to that sign.

_And as an addition to that, I also know that you love pressing flowers._

She sighed, looked up at the trophies behind the glass case and shook her head smiling, "Anyone could've won those as a child… anyone…"

Lastly she traveled down the halls that lead towards her room. The signs along the walls read: '_Trust me, last one.' 'Keep walking…' 'You're almost there.' 'You're getting warmer…' _

Then she entered her room, her room lit up by her bedroom lights as she saw Naruto sitting on her bed with his legs crossed and a cheesy smile on his face as he announced, "#5 – You were always there for me when no one else was. You first loved me when everyone else hated me. You are my friend and you are my only love. Hinata Hyuuga, let me just take this moment to say you're beautiful, amazing, and that I really appreciate you in my life."  
He held out his arms, asking for the hug she wanted to give him.

"And I really, really love you."

Hinata dropped the box of chocolates and the rose and hugged him, smiling and shedding few tears of joy as his arms dropped around her, hugging her back with a triumphant smile in her hair. He succeeded; he made her happy.  
"Happy Valentine's Day."  
"Naruto… Naruto this is hardly fair!"  
"Why?"  
She sat up; facing him she sniffed back the tears, "Because all I got you was some chocolates and a card; now you're making me feel bad for not giving you something better!"

He smiled, he lifted a hand to her face and murmured, "Well then, this is all I'd ask that will definitely serve just as good as my gift to you." He pulled her face closer and kissed her on the lips. She draped her arms over his shoulders and his fingers disappeared in her hair. She smiled against his lips as he gently kissed her lovingly. Then he pulled back, smiling as she exclaimed, "But Naruto… overall, I loved it all. Thank you for making it a beautiful day to remember."

He smiled and pulled out a box from behind him.

"Let me make it better; here's the perfect gift I finally found for you."

She took it from his hand and looked at it from all angles.

"What is it?"  
He laughed, leaning back on his hands he nodded to the box, "Well you're never going to find out unless you open it right?"  
She smiled at him before opening the box. Inside was the necklace. The gift Naruto was confident served well for today's purpose.

"Oh Naruto this is…"  
She pulled it out, amazed at how dazzling it was in the light of the room.

"It's beautiful…"  
"It was my mother's wedding gift. She wanted me to give it to you and I thought it'd be perfect."  
Hinata eyes widened.

"Your mother's wedding gift? Oh Naruto, I can't possible have it-"  
"Don't worry, I asked my dad about it and he thinks it's a good idea too."  
He smiled at her brightly, "My parents like you a lot; they say that you have their blessings."

She fingered the necklace, smiling as she replied with a small voice, "Your parents are wonderful…"

"Here, turn around and I'll put it on for you."  
She handed him the necklace and turned around as he inched closer. She pulled her hair to one side as he clasped the necklace behind her beck. Then she turned back around and looked down at the necklace hanging around her neck. He looked at her from various angles and grinned, "Wow, you really look good in that."  
"Thank you Naruto… this is a wonderful gift, I absolutely love it!"

She threw her arms around Naruto and gave him another kiss. He was pleasantly surprised but nonetheless enjoyed it. Then she rose from her seat and got Naruto's gift from her closet. She pulled it out and handed it to him with a smile.

"Even though mine is nothing compared to what you gave me, I still want to give you something."  
He opened the box and laughed when he saw the chocolates inside.

"Oh my God, look at them! You made chocolates of everybody in our class! Look at Kiba! Angry as ever. Sasuke over here, Sakura over there, and oh – ha! You even threw in Kakashi reading one of those disgusting books! I love them! They all look like the real deal – thank you Hinata!"  
He cackled as he looked down at the chocolates with an evil intent, "I'm going to have so much fun eating them."  
Hinata smiled as he pulled out the card attached to the box.

"I'm glad you like them…"

Naruto pulled out the card and read the little poem inside, "'_Just to say I love you never seems enough. I've said it so many times and I'm afraid you won't understand what I really mean when I say it. How so much feeling, so much adoration can ever possibly fit in those three little words? But until I can find some other way of saying what I feel, then "I love you" will have to do. So no matter how many times I say it, never take it lightly, for you are my life and my only love. I love you now more than ever before. Happy Valentine's Day – love Hinata.'"  
_Naruto smiled, flipped the handmade card over and read the tiny note on the back.

"'_P.S. I'm terrible at poetry.'_ Aw, Hinata!_"_

Naruto reached over and squeezed her hand, smiling as he waved the little card in the air.  
"But it was the sweetest I've ever read!"

She smiled back at him, "You don't read poetry often; what would you know?"  
He grinned back, "I know enough to know that this is the best because it came from your heart. Poetry without the heart is crap; this is beautiful. Thank you – for the card AND the chocolates."  
He kissed her on the cheek.

"Those must've tooken an awful lot of time to make."  
Hinata smiled.

"Oh but every second was worth it, now that I get to see you smile."

He grinned and pulled her into another hug. She contently stayed in his arms as he whispered in her ear, "Did you like my little cheesy display…? Sorry if your maids and all have to clean it up…"  
"It was beautiful. I loved every bit of it. And don't worry; if the girls loved putting it up, they'll willingly take it all back down; although they might whine about it considering they'd think it's too charming to tear back down."

He smiled in her hair as he sighed, "Oh d*mn… it was all worth it though. I'm so glad I thought of it."  
She snuggled in his arms closer and smiled listening to the rise and fall of his chest; his heartbeat that drummed behind the wall of flesh and bones. This was her one and only love; Naruto Uzumaki – cheesy but sweet, a fool but at least in love. She loved him so much, and she knew he loved her back just as much. She kissed his cheek and said, "I love you, happy Valentine's Day."  
Naruto simply held her in his arms and smiled as her lips found his. Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**I hope this made you smile or laugh - whatever your reaction would be to fluff like this. XD I thought it was cute... or maybe that's just me. I dunno. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone and I hope everyone had a spectacular day that day! Keep reading and reviewing on my stories and I'll see you guys in my next chapters in a story you're following or in future stories to come! Thank you everyone and have a wonderful day! :)**


End file.
